


Home

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America/Iron Man Bingo square: Home

 

            The room was dark and quiet when Steve slipped inside, closing the door tightly so that he was enclosed in darkness. The darkness was only broken by the slight bluish glow from the far side of the room. A slight smile crossed Steve's face, dimming the exhaustion that lined his features. His feet felt heavy as he shuffled across the floor. The hardwood felt like ice beneath his toes, but it didn't bother him anymore like it used to when he'd first been defrosted. Cold had been unbearable then.

            "Are you still awake?" Steve whispered, not wanting to wake Tony if he was already out. But that didn't seem to be an issue.

            "Yeah," came Tony's whispered response. He sounded far more tired than Steve had been expecting, so instead of continuing the conversation, Steve just slid into bed and wrapped an arm around Tony. The genius had a sleepy grin on his face as he turned around and pressed his forehead against Steve's. The super-soldier smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's lips.

            "I missed you," Tony admitted. Steve knew that in a moment like this, he'd be snuggling up against his chest right now, because Tony secretly loved to snuggle, but Steve was glad that he didn't. He loved having the chance to just stare into Tony's eyes. Oh how he'd missed seeing those eyes!

            "I missed you too," he murmured, meaning every word. Each muscle in his body ached with tiredness, each one sore. The cuts and bruises were thankfully already fading, so he didn't have to worry about blood staining the sheets or getting on Tony. "I didn't realize that they'd be sending me away for so long, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. No more three-week missions."

            "You're so warm," Tony mumbled, moving closer. Steve just wrapped his arm a little tighter and kissed Tony's forehead. "You better not leave for that long again. I was going crazy all by myself. I had to get Jarvis to playback a voice recording of you just to get me out of my lab, but the new upgrades are all done because of it. How'd you fare?"

            "I get so homesick when I'm away," Steve whispered, not realizing until he said it that it was the first time he'd ever really called the tower 'home' before. It had always been 'the Tower,' 'Stark Tower' or 'Avengers Tower', but never once 'home' in the past eight months of living there.

            But that was a lie, because it had _always_ been home whether or not he'd verbally recognized it as that. Home in the sense that his friends, his _family_ , really, all lived there. When he and Tony were sent out on missions together, which they were doing more often since the two had started dating several months ago, Steve never got homesick. It was only when they were separated when Steve felt homesick.

            "You... the tower is finally your home?" Tony whispered, pressing his face to Steve's chest.

            Steve rested his chin against Tony's head. "Yeah. It's always been my home, right? Because you're here, and you..." Steve took a deep breath. All these words he was saying were true, weren't they? He never, _ever_ imagined that he'd actually be able to be this happy again, not after losing so many people. "You're my home, Tony."

 


End file.
